


sinner

by dioor



Category: Monsta X
Genre: Anal, Blood, Friends With Benefits, Gross, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Reincarnation, Satan - Freeform, Seven Deadly Sins, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-11-23 02:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dioor/pseuds/dioor
Summary: Minhyuk, pure sin incarnate himself, takes interest in his creator and tries to catch his attention.





	1. Chapter 1

Chae Hyungwon.

 

That was the name this body was given at birth. As all previous lives went, he realized he was Lucifer in his teenage years. The process would awaken intelligence, power, cunningness, and all sorts of other things the ruler of the underworld would be able to do. He had others run Hell for him though, it got repetitive there after all. This body was more thin than he was used to though, but still extremely charming, making it easy to deceive others as usual.

 

And then he met him. He sensed it coming but didn’t think much of it, thinking once they realized who he was they’d back off. But then he saw him, making eye contact with the other for only a second, making the other smirk and mouth something to him. It was lust. In the flesh. He was tall, skinny with pale skin and honey blond hair, the tips a lighter blond. Hyungwon almost would’ve mistaken him for an angel if it wasn’t for the glare in his eyes, hell, he thought the other was even more beautiful than himself.

 

“Ill see you around.”

 

Lust was still on his mind once he returned home. He still could see the look the blond gave him, a mix of a pleasant surprise, mischief, and curiosity. He tried to shake itoff, heading to his office to hopefully get work done. He was the chairman of an influential tech company that focused on reducing waste and throwing it somewhere in space. He didn’t mind it since he was basically throwing away trash to the heavens and besides, if he’s going to be reborn on this planet for eternity he’d might as well make sure that it doesn’t crumble right under his feet. He entered his office, loosening his tie and tossing his blazer somewhere.

 

“You could at least acknowledge me.” Said the figure standing near the window by his desk.

 

“You could at least introduce yourself before breaking into my home.” Hyungwon replies nonchalantly, sitting down at his desk after identifying the stranger.

 

“I’m sure you already know.”

 

“A name.”

 

“Lee Minhyuk.”

 

“Why are you here?” He asked, his head now lying on the desk and looking at Minhyuk.

 

“Curiosity.”

 

“Don’t let it get you killed.”

 

Before Minhyuk could reply Hyungwon decided to cut him off, he was too tired for this after a long day of working that wasn’t even over.

 

“I’m not sure why you would think I wouldpleasure someone like you, let alone be around you.” At this point Hyungwon was glaring at the blond, really considering feeding the other to his dog.

 

Minhyuk stepped closer and small grin on his face.

 

“Don’t be a such a buzzkill, you already know that I know what you actually want, what you crave, what you need. It’ll be fun”. The last few words were barely a whisper and by now Minhyuk was already standing in front of him slightly bent so he could look Hyungwon in the eyes.

Hyungwon couldn’t argue with his statement, he was right. Lust was originally created by him with the purpose of uprooting desires a human never knew they had when they made eye contact with him, and since he’s stuck in a primarily human body it worked on him too. Minhyuks seductive glare brought his attention to the unwelcoming growth in his pants, giving the other the courage to straddle him. Hyungwon grunted at the weight against his boner, “Sometimes I really hate this thing.”

Minhyuk leaned towards him, close enough to kiss him and stopped just as their lips barely touched.

 

“I bet you’ll change your mind when we’re done.”

 

Their lips collided, both of them fighting for dominance, one as pure lust and the other as the devil incarnate. Hyungwon easily took over, determined to put his own creation in their place. He was rough, his canines growing with the pleasure and biting against Minhyuks lips, leaving bruises and bleeding bites on the blonde. Minhyuk only moaned into the kiss, clearly enjoying the pain more then the man giving it was. As lust it was his job to adjust to anybody’s desires, no matter how odd it may be he could always find pleasure in it. They both hurriedly stripped, Minhyuk completely nude and almost glowing in the dark room. Hyungwon continued, moving his painfully erotic kisses on lusts neck, then collarbone.

“H-Harder” Minhyuk moaned, anxious for the adrenaline to kick in. Hyungwon pauses and lifted the other onto the desk, trailing his kisses down past Minhyuks chest, stopping at his lower naval, and then dragging his tongue to lick up the bleeding wounds. By now Minhyuk was covered in these and they could hardly be recognized as love bites, but he wasn’t bothered with it. He whined at the feeling of his bites, wanting more, wanting to be indulged by his creator over and over and over again until there was nothing left. Hyungwon then stood straight up, looking down on the boy who was a panting mess, wounds red and fresh, too turned on from the ‘kisses’.

“Touch yourself.”

Minhyuk obeyed, almost immediately, fingering himself open with fingers lathered in his own spit. Hyungwon just watched, with an unimpressed look as the blonde moaned against his own touch.

“Stop, stop.”

Minhyuk looked confused, his half opened eyes looking at the taller man in front of him, but he still stopped.

“I’d rather not fuck you so, on the bed.”

Minhyuk opened his mouth to protest but halted and obeyed once again. He went to the bed and, on his fours now. Hyungwon told him to keep his thighs together and he did just that. Hyungwon started to lick Minhyuks thighs now, lathering and tracing them with slimy spit and a warm tongue, making the other shiver in response. He then sat back up and slid his erection in Minhyuks thighs, right over his sack making Minhyuk lightly gasp. Hyungwon wasted no time and began thrusting, his dick poking in and out between the others thighs. He started slowly, grunting as the sounds Minhyuk made went directly to his dick, making him go faster. Minhyuk desperately wanted to touch himself, feeling that his dick wasn’t enough albeit still squirming and moaning because of Hyungwons thrusts. He instead rocked his hips, syncing with the others thrusts, trying to get as much as he could out of this. Hyungwon got even faster because of this, making Minhyuk moan louder as he felt himself getting closer. He came shortly after, spilling warm white semen on Minhyuk stomach as he slowed down to pump out his orgasm. He pulled away and looked at the Blond who was squirming and erect with cold, thoughtless eyes, to get off the bed and leave the room, shutting the door behind him.

Minhyuk laid there still, his body covered in blood and sweat and still painfully untouched.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s been a long day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short? Chapter

It was the next week. Hyungwon suddenly remembered his encounter with Minhyuk while in his office. He had semi fucked the other, leaving him on the bed and deciding to sleep in his guest room. By the time he woke up to get ready for work Minhyuk was gone, and the mess was cleaned by the housekeeper.

Before he knew it the day was almost over, employees were already packing up to leave and saying their goodbyes to one another, but of course as the boss his work technically never ended so he usually stays a little later. Nearly all of the employees had left when a busty woman had knocked on the door to his office. He called for her to come in and she informed him about a drinking party that they were going to be having after work around 8pm, probably in celebration of his first vacation after two years of working there. He nodded and said goodbye, stopping his work to get up and escort her out whilebeginning his routine of saying his goodbyes to everyone leaving. Once he was finished he returned to his office to finish the last of the days work.

It was now exactly 8pm and Hyungwon was heading out, unlocking his sleek, black, Tesla Model S, and entering it. He typed in the location of the restaurant that the get together was being held at and sat back while the car did the rest. Normally he wouldn’t bother to go to these types of things, being Satan doesn’t exactly make you the most sociable. Besides, he was busy being ‘evil’ or whatever that book had said. He let out a sigh as he looked up at the clear night sky, stars barely in sight. He stopped thinking and just closed his eyes to take in everything around him; the blue sky that turned almost every color he could think of when it wanted to, the vibrant and green grass that stretched endlessly across the soil, the perfect placement of the planet he was on that created life both pure and evil; almost forgetting he was driving. His slight drifting was interrupted as the car made a noise, signaling that he had arrived. He parked and checked his hair in the rear view, adjusting his jacket for good measure. He stepped out of the car and headed for the entrance. Hyungwon was wearing an all black outfit, his turtleneck athin material with a suit jacket above it and a regular pair of suit pants.

Everybody greeted him and celebrated while downing multiple drinks, probably more happy at the fact that it was the end of the week. All the commotion and interaction was hard to keep up with for Hyungwon as everybody tried to converse with him. He decided to excuse himself and step out, leaning back on the wall of the building to look up at the stars in the sky. He was always curious about what was up there, after all, he spent his childhood and a good portion of his life there. But as fate would have it every time he was reincarnated he forgot more and more about his old home. He couldn’t remember the faces of the angels he once knew and befriended, the thought making him feel alone. Sometimes, but not often, he regretted questioning god and regretted going against him, because if he didn’t he would still have a home. Hyungwon ran a hand through his long burgundy hair, sighing and closing his eyes to try and shake off his thoughts. He opens his eyes again to see a man walking on the side walk across the street from him, head down and hands deep in his jacket pockets. He noticed honey blonde hair and didn’t think twice about it, closing his eyes again until he remembered. A week ago. That kid. The memories came flooding back, taking Hyungwon himself by surprise. He sighed a bit and thought to himself. He wasn’t having any fun at this drinking party. Being surrounded by his employees made him feel even more exhausted and seeing them just reminded him of work. He really just wanted to sleep for the measly two days that he could before he had to travel for his upcoming vacation.

 

He took a deep sigh and yelled “Hey!” to the other across the street.

 

Minhyuk jumped in surprise. He spotted Hyungwon and pointed at himself and mouthed ‘me?’ Hyungwon nodded and signaled for the blonde to come over with his index finger. Hyungwon caught a small smile before Minhyuk checked both sides of the road and began to skip over, eager to not have the fallen angel wait.

 

“Hey.”


	3. Chapter 3

They decided to both go to Hyungwons apartment to just chill. Not fuck. No fucking. Absolutely none.   
They settled down on Hyungwons couch, playing something on Netflix. 

“Soo...” Hyungwon started, “what’s your name again?”  
Minhyuk replied, his mouth full of kettle corn. “Minhyuk. Lee Minhyuk.”  
“Ah. Well do you want a drink, Minhyuk?”  
“I don’t drink.”  
“Well what do you do?” Hyungwon mumbled.  
Minhyuk smirked a bit. He leaned over from his spot to Hyungwons ear and whispered,   
“A lot of things.”  
“Specify.” Hyungwon responded, his eyes still glued to the tv.  
Minhyuk was full on grinning now. He slid off the couch quietly and got on his knees in front of Hyungwon, his hands on his own knees and looking up at Hyungwon with the sweetest eyes.  
“Anything you’d like.”  
Hyungwon looked down at him and smiled a bit, reaching his hand down to caress the blondes cheek, the other leaning into the touch. He kept eye contact with him, his thumb still rubbing Minhyuks cheek while his mind began to get a bit foggy, the only focused thing he could see was Minhyuks face. He didn’t even notice that Minhyuk was now sucking and licking on his thumb, even though he was staring straight at him. The sounds and little whines that left the honey blondes mouth went straight to his crotch, a visible growth showing in his pants. Minhyuk stopped, noticing it and then looked back up at Hyungwon. Hyungwon whispered a small ‘fuck’ and unzipped his pants. He pulled out his dick just enough so that he wouldn’t have to remove his pants and looked back down at the eager boy below him. Hyungwon nodded his approval and Minhyuk got straight to it. He started slowly but boldly, teasing his tongue on the slit of Hyungwons head, his tongue flicking on it continuously, making Hyungwon groan in pleasure, his dick not even fully engulfed yet. Minhyuk then lapped his tongue up the shaft starting from the very base, sucking up any precum that was forming as quick as he could. Hyungwon had had enough with the teasing and grabbed the back of Minhyuks head forcing him down on his cock. The action made Minhyuk gag and somewhat moan at the same time. Then he wrapped his lips around Hyungwons cock. Hyungwon got the message and began fucking into Minhyuks hollowed mouth. He moaned and sighed at the humming noises coming from Minhyuk as he set a pace, rolling his hips forward, his hands gripping tightly on the blonde hair, and balls deep into Lusts mouth. Hyungwons grip on the blonde got tighter, as well as the speed that he was thrusting into Minhyuks welcoming mouth with. He noticed Minhyuks pleasing and sorrowful eyes as he didn’t break eye contact with him. The gaze sent a building but intense warmth into Hyungwons stomach, the almost burning sensation that he was given from lust making him go even faster and harder, wanting so badly to orgasm if it was the last thing he did. The only sounds he could hear were Minhyuks whines and chokes, and he cums as he watches the blonde take everything into his mouth so graciously, now doing it by himself by sucking and lapping up every last drop Hyungwon could manage to get out.   
Hyungwon leans back on the couch with a heavy sigh now, his eyes completely closed to make sure he didn’t get hard looking at Minhyuk again. He slightly jumped when he felt someone climb on him and straddle his lap while his eyes were still closed, hearing the voice whisper, “It’s my turn now.”   
Minhyuk noticed Hyungwons eyes were closed and smiled to himself.   
“You don’t have to look.” He said.   
He then settled his head in the crook of Hyungwons neck. Hyungwon felt this and opened his eyes, his eyes looking at the seemingly frail being on top of him. He chuckled, the absurdity of it all just so entertaining to him. He was never one to believe in fate, at least not for himself, but it was nice to fuck around with someone that wasn’t a human. They just didn’t have the stamina. He considered himself pretty lucky right now.  
Hyungwon resumed, one hand reaching for Minhyuks left nipple, the other trailing down his spine and into his sweats. He felt Minhyuk shiver at the touch, his grin growing wider. He began to twist and pull the others nipple. Hearing as Minhyuk sighed and gripped onto Hyungwons back, he seemed to like it so Hyungwon kept going. He slipped his fingers down into the waistband, expecting to feel underwear but laughing suddenly when he feels nothing.  
“So you’re that type of guy?” Hyungwon says, impishly.  
“Shut up and hurry up.”   
“Are you sure you want to talk to me like that?”  
Hyungwon looks to his shoulder where Minhyuk is buried in, expecting a reply but sighs and continues, “Say it. Tell me what you want and how much you want it or I won’t be able to do anything for you.”  
Minhyuk whines a bit and starts.   
“Hyungwon— Fuck-“ he cuts himself off at the feeling of Hyungwon playing with his nipple again but continues, “Hyungwon I want it so bad, I need it. I need you to fuck me, i don’t care what it is just — please?”   
The desperate whines from Minhyuk almost makes him hard again but he snaps out of it and complies. His own child deserves the best of care after all. His finger slips lower, sliding and teasing in between Minhyuks cheeks. Minhyuk sighs, sweetly, and starts to grind slowly, clearly already excited. Hyungwon wastes no time with lubricant and slips in two fingers, to be reward with a choked gasp from Minhyuk. He grinds his fingers across the soft and moist walls, Minhyuk moaning and humping on Hyungwon with a steady pace. He lightly brushes against Minhyuks prostate, earning a longer moan, and Minhyuk gasping in pleasure, showing him that that was his spot. Hyungwon almost yawns and realizes he’s super tired, so he gets it over with. He immediately starts plunging his fingers in and out at a ridiculous speed, making Minhyuk choke on his moans as his prostate was hit continuously. Minhyuk tightened his arms around the talkers back, his moans and pants getting quicker. Hyungwon didn’t slow down. He felt Minhyuks hot breath against his neck, his quivers, his tightness, his soft voice, how he begged for him more and more and harder and harder. The sound of his name escaping the blondes lips were almost calming and reassuring in a way. He didn’t hate it. Minhyuk grinded on Hyungwon even faster, his moans spills out incoherently, the only thing Hyungwon could make out was his own name and ‘fuck’. Minhyuk came with a loud moan and whimpered Hyungwons name as he rode out his orgasm, his sweats now having a wet spot. He panted and lifted his head to look at Hyungwon, who was clearly three quarters asleep. Minhyuk smiled gently and kissed the right corner of his mouth. 

“Take me somewhere next time.”

Minhyuk gently got up and left the penthouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ew


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy :))

Hyungwon woke up lying on his white couch with the tv still playing, under a furry white blanket. He groaned and rubbed his eyes to squint at the diamond encrusted watch on his wrist. It was 2pm.

He had a flight to New York at 8pm. He had to pack and get himself together fast, and now.

He dragged himself off of his unsurprisingly comfortable couch, and to the bathroom. As he took off his clothes he noticed fresh white stains on them from last night. He smirked and ‘hmphed’ at himself. He needed to do his dry cleaning anyway.

He stepped in the now warming shower, his mind wandering to last nights encounter and how it even came to be. He recalls being bored at the drinking party he went to, full of his employees. He then remembers seeing Minhyuk and inviting him into his home, watching movies and snacking, and then things escalated. And then it hits him. Minhyuks eyes. His doe-like dark brown eyes, that looked up at him with a gloss over them, seemingly mischievous but obedient at the same time. But Hyungwon couldn’t blame anyone else but himself for what happened. He provoked the other knowinghe is lust, the sin of sex and desire. He sighed at his own thoughts and began to wash himself, closing his eyes and emptying his head.

It was now 6pm. Hyungwon had been, unnoticeably to himself, pacing across his living room. He just couldn’t seem to shake his thoughts of Minhyuk elsewhere. The idea of taking Minhyuk with him crossed his mind earlier, and he was heavily against it. But unfortunately as time went on he kept on thinking about it and thinking about it and now he currently was actually considering it. As soon as he finally came to a decision to not even bother to take the other, his door bell rang. Hyungwon went to the door and opened it, to see the honey blonde looking up at him with a dumb smile on his face, right before he barged in.

Speak of the devil.

Before Hyungwon could even get his messy thoughts together Minhyuk started,

“Hey Hyungwon, I’ve been sneezing a lot lately since this morning, so I wanted to give you a heads up. When I do that thing that I do, or whatever, it’s called fornix by the way.”

He paused for a minute, gathering his thoughts and continuing,

“Anyways so after i do that thing to people what typically happens is that they think about me for at least a week or less. I think it’ll only be a day for you so don’t worry but the more you think the more I sneeze soooo....if you’d mind? Not thinking? Just for a bit?”

Hyungwon looks at him, totally confused and lost. He believes him but sneezing? Of all things? It can’t just go both ways so that the other party gets laid again? He abruptly stops his own train of thought and sighs.

“Do you want to go to the U.S. with me?”

Minhyuks eye brows raise, still visible under his middle part.

“D-do I...have to pay?”

He whispers the last few words, a goofy smile on his face as he leans a little bit forward.

“You’re an idiot.”

Minhyuk giggles at the insult and responds.

“Well I don’t do anything but my job..if you catch my drift, so as long as there’s people I’d love to go.”

Hyungwon visibly grimaces and continues, “Alright. We have to leave now though.”

Minhyuks eyes went wide with a questioning look.

“I need to pack though! I don’t have anything on me right now like clothes and stuff.”

“It doesn’t matter, you’ll be fine.”

Minhyuk scoffs at the nonchalant reply ad Hyungwon grabs his duffel bag and suitcase, handing the heavy black duffel bag to the other.

“Alright. Let’s head out.”

 

They made it to the airport just in time, some men in black suits waiting to take their luggage and lead them to another section of the airport. Minhyuk looked confused but didn’t question it, and kept walking along side Hyungwon, curious to see where they would be led to.

After a short trip on a golf cart they arrived, a completely black and sleek jet waiting for them on the air strip. Minhyuk gasped, his eyes wide as he stared up at the aerial vehicle, with its door hatch open and the stairs of it waiting for their entrance. Hyungwon smiled at the boy that was clearly in awe.

“Impressed?” He started, looking at Minhyuk as he explored the railing of the short stairs.

“Definitely. This is amazing.” Minhyuk replies, his eyes still glued to the silver and now warm railing.

“I’d think this kind of stuff wouldn’t be new to you. Maybe I was wrong.”

Minhyuk ignored Hyungwons snarky comment and began to enter the plane, Hyungwon following after him.

After they had both boarded and the luggage was in, they settled in and took off. Given that they both wanted a window seat, they sat separately. Hyungwon was now sipping on a cocktail, staring at Minhyuk who was repeating a pattern of texting, taking pictures, texting, pictures, and so on. Before he knew it, Hyungwon inevitably dozed off.

He woke up to a heavy weight slightly shifting on him every few minutes, kicking him out of his sleep.

He tiredly groaned, “Ugh..get off me.”

He blinked a few times to focus his eye sight, waiting for a response.

None.

He groaned again and tugged on the suspects hair, receiving a yelp from the other.

“Ow ow ow...” Minhyuk said as he shrinked in the seat beside the younger, holding the hair that was pulled on.

“What the hell was that for??”

Hyungwon stayed silent and just looked at him, blinking slowly, and clearly annoyed.

“Well, you were asleep for 12 or so hours..I thought you were dead or something so I thought I’d check.”

“Am I supposed to thank you?” Hyungwon snarkily replied.

Minhyuk just shrugged and returned to his spot on Hyungwons shoulder.

“Are you comfortable?” Hyungwon asked.

“No.”

Hyungwon sighed and lifted the arm of the chair, patting on his lap. Minhyuk followed the others instructions and laid his head on Hyungwon, looking up at the other and smiling. It was a smile that Hyungwon could only see out of the corner of his eye but responded by rustling the others honey blond hair.

_“An hour and 30 until landing.”_


	5. Chapter 5

Minhyuk woke up to a thick fog surrounding the glass walls of Hyungwons bedroom. They were finally in upstate New York, Hyungwons vacation home by a glassy lake and surrounded by the reds and oranges of fall. Minhyuk carefully slipped off the bed as to not wake up the other sleeping man. He took an extra blanket at the bottom of the bed and wrapped it around his body, not bothering to clothe himself. He headed for the living room, which was huge and had a single glass wall spanning across it, giving a perfect view of the foggy lake and decaying leaves.

After cleaning himself up and putting on some decent clothes Minhyuk walked back to the bedroom where Hyungwon was still soundly sleeping. Minhyuk smiled to himself a bit as he climbed into the bed once again, to prop his head up on his hand as he stared at the other sleeping. He is as handsome as he had heard from others, possibly exceeding the expectations Minhyuk had. The blonde began to softly blow on different areas of Hyungwons face, to no avail. He didn’t flinch, not even once. The blonde then let out a soft sigh and pinched the others nose. The action woke Hyungwon up in a frenzy, his eyes still tired but alarmed at the same time. He groaned as Minhyuk ruffled his hair a bit while sitting up on the bed.

“So what’s on the schedule today?” Minhyuk started.

Hyungwon squinted at the comment and just dug his head deep into his pillow in response.

“Come on. You cant drag me to a different country and not take me somewhere. Besides, it’s three in the afternoon.”

Hyungwon groaned again, but this time he looked up at Minhyuk who was staring with an excited and hopeful puppy-like face. He sighed and gave in, like everyone else would.

“I’ll be ready in thirty.”

 

He lied. It was already almost an hour later and Minhyuk was waiting by the door, considering just taking a lyft or Uber to the destination. Just as he opened the app Hyungwon walked out of the hallway to greet him. He was sporting a simple black tee and jeans, oddly making Minhyuk in his white button up look underdressed.

“You ready?” Hyungwon asked.

“Yeah.” Minhyuk replied, really wanting to say _‘I’ve only been waiting an hour for you to get ready’_ but not having the energy.

They made their way to another one of Hyungwons cars that most likely just sits there until he decides to visit. This one was a white Mercedes, the typical rich person car. They both got in and Hyungwon paused, clearly thinking about something as the car still wasn’t on.

He started, “Uh where are we going again?”

“We’re shopping.” Minhyuk responded.

“Well where do you want to go?”

“Doesn’t make me a difference.” Minhyuk answered, a tad annoyingly.

Hyungwon sucked his teeth and continued to turn on his car, pulling out of his property and driving into the city.

 

It had only been about 30 minutes in the mall and Hyungwon had already lost Minhyuk, probably due to spacing out when he heard the other say he would be at x store (he didn’t catch the name). After five minutes of Hyungwon searching the current clothing store he was in, he gave in and texted Minhyuk, who replied a few minutes later.

“Hey, I think I lost you.”

“Really? I haven’t been gone for long, I thought you followed me.”

Hyungwon quickly thought of a response that wouldn’t leave him embarrassed.

“I was looking for a gift for you.” He finally said.

Minhyuk replied, “Liar. Besides, I can buy my own things.”

Hyungwon read the message a second time, wondering how Minhyuk made enough income to buy stuff in a high end place like this. He figured he’d ask him later.

Hyungwon responded, “Where did you go?”

“I spotted an old friend and we‘re having a quick coffee date right now. Want to join?”

Hyungwon thought for a second. He knew where the little and overpriced cafe in this mall was, but the offer was oddly suspicious. He’d pass this time around.

“I’ll pass. When will you be finished?”

“Umm, I’m not sure. I might just hang out with them for the rest of the day, we have a lot to catch up on. I’ll find a ride back.”

“Alright,” Hyungwon responded, “Text me when you do.”

 

It was now 3 in the morning and Hyungwon was dead asleep. The front doors locks clicked open and soft laughter echoed through the quiet and dark house, the two guests trying their best to stay as silent as possible. One of them tripped on god knows what and had the other erupting in a fit of laughter. The tripped one stumbled back up and shushed the other, and they continued through the house to an empty room, shutting the door as stealthily as they could. By now Hyungwon was already stirring, and slightly alert. He checked his phone to see no new text messages. He lowers his guard when he picks up a whiff of Minhyuk albeit he also smells a stranger. He doesn’t think twice about it and grumbles as he hides under his covers, still able to hear the giggling on the other side of the house. Guess he wasn’t bad enough for normal human senses.

 

And speak of the devil.

 

It started with a softer sound, hardly noticeable, and Hyungwon guessed they were trying to stay quiet for the sake of his rest. But then it gradually got louder. And it finally clicked in Hyungwons foggy mind. Were they fucking in his guest room? In his home? Hyungwon rolled onto his stomach and grabbed a pillow to put over his head, trying oh so desperately to cover his ears and go to sleep. In the process he cursed at god for totally ruining any chance of sleep that he had at the moment. Then he heard creaking, banging, slamming, and all kinds of weird shit you don’t typically hear in the bedroom, depending on the person of course. It was the last and final straw when he swore he heard Minhyuk yell _“Fuck”_ as loud as he possibly could. He quickly got up and made his way to his guest room, where his guest and some stranger were most likely fucking each others brains out.

 

He slammed the door open to see Minhyuk on the floor and arm wrestling with a man with black hair and a smile on his face because he won the match due to Minhyuk letting his guard down when Hyungwon barged in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short hiatus ig shit lit rally sucks atm


End file.
